Danny and Krystal
by GVXT
Summary: Danny ,a Pokemon Trainer, and his Pokemon ,Krystal a Lucario, find out they both have feelings for each other. One-shot unless you want me to countinue. Please Review.


Hey guys I know it has been a long time but now that school is over i will start to update more often. As for **Domination **I might Delete it and start over. Anyway this is a One-shot unless you guys want me to continue. Hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

"Dame that's the third one that's gotten away today!" said Danny, a 15 year old trainer that is traveling the Unova region at the moment. He is having trouble catching a pidove for his team. Danny's team consisted of only a Lucario named Krystal.

"It's ok Dan. I mean why do you need a pidove when you have your strong lucario." Danny couldn't help but laugh at lucario's cockiness. "Ok I will say you are really strong but you still have your weaknesses." Danny and Krystal have been together since birth. Danny's parents had two lucarios and bred them to get a pokemon for their son. His mom also got pregnant around the same time as her lucario did and as fate would have it after 9 months both Danny's mom and Krystal's mom gave birth on the same day. Since then Danny and Krystal have been inseparable.

Throughout the years Krystal has been seeing more in Danny then most pokemon do with their trainers. She at first just saw him as a sibling and trainer. Now she sees him as her one and only true love. She had faith in herself that she had enough willpower not to pounce on him. The only problem was she was in heat now because of mating season and the urge was great because it was her first time going into heat.

"Alright Krystal let's get going so we can get to Accumula Town and get a hotel room for the night." Said Danny "K I'm really tired and could use some rest." Said Krystal. _"Also I get to snuggle with you." _Krystal thought in her mind. "Well, I tell you what, if you beat me in a run to Accumula , I'll start meditating with you." Lucario looked at Danny and a huge grin came across her face. She had been trying for a couple of years now to get him to meditate with her. "Are you serious?" Said Krystal. Danny nodded his head.

After Danny nodded his head Krystal went in an all out sprint to Accumula Town leaving Danny in the dust. "Hey wait up." He said as he tried to catch up with Krystal. By the time Danny made it to Town, Krystal had been waiting for five minutes. "Well better go get yourself a meditation mat." Taunted Krystal. "Fine well let's go get that and then we can go to the hotel and eat and then…" Danny trailed off. "Come on say it." Pushed Krystal. "Meditate." Danny finally said. "K let's go!" Krystal cheered.

After their adventure to the store for an hour they had made it to the hotel. It was a five star hotel which Danny was able to afford because of the many trainer battles he had won. They checked in at the front desk then made their way to their room. After they got to their room Danny ordered room service for him and Krystal. "You get me my favorite?" Asked Krystal. " Yep Oran berry flavored pokemon food." Said Danny. "Great, now are you ready to meditate?" Said Krystal with a triumphant smirk on her face. Danny sighed, "Alright, since I promised you."

Both Krystal and Danny rolled their mats on the floor and crossed legs. "Ok so to meditate all you have to do is close your eyes and let you mind just stop." Krystal explained. Danny nodded and they both began to meditate. They continued to meditate for 20 minutes. They would have continued but their food had come up in that time. As they ate Krystal couldn't help but let her mind wonder. She began to fantasize about Danny. As she looked at him she had to wonder what his body looked like underneath his clothes. She really wished she could see what was under his boxers. "Krystal are you ok?" Asked Danny. Krystal jumped back to reality. "Yeah everything is fine just thinking about something." "K just making sure well anyway I'm going to take a shower." "Ok Dan I'll be here."

Krystal saw him walk into the bathroom but he didn't shut the door all the way. Her heat began to get the better of her. Krystal walked over to the door and peaked through the gap. What she saw made her pussy ache with need. Danny was naked and she could see that he had a six pack and had a nice semi hard cock. "If only Krystal knew how I felt and she felt the same way." He said as he began to jerk his cock and step into the shower. Krystal's mind was racing; she couldn't believe her master felt like she did. _"I have to have him. He feels the same way I do. I have nothing to lose." _She told herself.

Krystal walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower with her master. "Krystal what are you doi…." That's all Danny could say before Krystal pushed him into a kiss. Although Danny was surprised he melted into the kiss and soon felt Krystal's tongue like at his lips asking for entry. He opened his mouth letting Krystal's tongue explore his mouth. Soon they parted and looked at each other. "Why don't we go and lay on the bed." Said Danny. "Yeah that sounds fun." Krystal agreed.

They laid on the bed kissing until Krystal began to kiss Danny's neck making him arch his back in pleasure. "Is that your soft spot?" She asked with an evil grin. "I guess we know who is going to be the dominate one." She pushed. "I don't care as long as we have some fun." Danny said. Krystal then repositioned herself so that her and Danny were 69ing. Danny began to like her wet slit making her moan as she took his cock into her mouth and began suck. The two continued to pleasure each other. She began to feel her orgasm building up as Danny began to like he G Spot and licking up all the juices he could. To retaliate she began suck his cock hard causing shudders to go up Danny's spine. That was all it took as it made Danny cum in Krystal's mouth. This also triggered Krystal's orgasm in Danny's face. They both licked up and drank as much cum as they could. "Krystal you pussy taste really sweet." "Thanks, you cum was salty and sweet. Now let's get to the main event." Krystal positioned her pussy with Danny's cock and began to lower herself onto him. "That feels really good" Danny said as his 8 inch cock was half way into Krystal. Krystal stayed silent as she pushed the cock all the way into her pussy breaking her hymen. She grunted as her virginity was lost. "Are you ok?" Danny asked. "Yeah it doesn't hurt that much just give me a second." She replied. Soon after the pain subsided she began to move herself up and down on his cock. Pleasure soon began to become overwhelming causing both of their orgasms to rise quickly. "Krystal…you….are…..so….tight…..I…..can't…hold….myself." "It's ok just release your cum into me so we can be mates and always be together." They both felt their orgasms overcome them. They both came causing Danny's cock to be covered in Krystal's cum and her pussy was filled with white thick cum that flooded her womb. "Danny I love you." "I love you Krystal and you have no idea how long I have wanted to say that." Krystal smiled as she snuggled into Danny's neck and fell asleep as did Danny.


End file.
